The Stand Untold Stories
by Mabelle
Summary: The lives of billions were effected when Captain Trips hits, you know the story of a few. But what about the other survivors? This is a story where you can join and see what would have happened to you if you'd been there.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Stand, unless you count the paperback sitting next to my computer. I do not claim any of the character mention in The Stand as my own and fully recognize Mr. Stephen King as the creator.  
Prologue: Dreams of What may Come  
Though sad fate our lives may sever  
  
Parting will not last forever,  
  
There's a hope that leaves me never,  
  
All through the night.  
  
~ All Through the Night, Irish Lullaby  
May 1990  
  
Seana walked down the highway, the cars were all crashed into the guardrails or each other. Seana looked around her, this was a familiar stretch of road, perhaps twenty miles from her home. She had passed it countless times this year going to and from college. Her blue eyes took in the scene around her, the hot pavement burning beneath her bare feet. Turning slowly around Seana began to walk, the stench of rotten, overcooked meat began to sting her eyes as her feet slapped against the boiling hot pavement.  
  
"Hello?" her voice carried over the road and the vast area around her. She hissed as she stepped on broken glass, only scrapping the skin, tough and callused on the bottom of her feet. She saw the blue car and took a deep breath as she walked over. Peering into the window she could see the form of a woman in the car. She was bent over the steering wheel in a way that Seana couldn't see her face. Brushing her long brown, sun-streaked hair out of her face, Seana moved on to the next car and looked through the next car's window. A woman was in the passenger seat, her face black and bloated, her skin a bluish-black. Her short black hair looked waxy and fake. Her eyes were white, as if she had been dead for a long time. Seana took a step back, covering her mouth as she stared at the woman in the car. The woman had gunk dried on her face from her eyes and nose and without looking Seana knew that the man behind the wheel would be in a similar condition. Seana backed away but not fast enough to miss the little boy laying in the backseat. Tears sprung to her eyes as she stood in the middle of the highway.  
  
"Oh dear God!" she cried as she looked at all the cars, the stench of the rotting bodies trapped in the cars in the mid-summer sun was becoming overpowering. "What happened here? How can this be possible?" The tears were falling down her cheeks as she stared at the long road before her. She turned around and looked down the other way, all those cars, they each held at least one dead person in them.  
  
Clu-clunk, Clu-clunk, Seana stopped and looked up. That sound was familiar. The sound of a pair of boots walking. Clu-clunk, Clu-clunk. Seana turned and saw the figure approaching. She stood tall and the wind blew in her face, hot and arid, like the wind of Hell. She watched the figure approached, he didn't look very special. He wore jeans, a vest with buttons, a plain shirt, rather ugly boots, and he carried a bag on his shoulder. Seana looked at herself, she wore a one piece bathing suit with a pair of cut-offs over it.  
  
"Hello," the Walking Man said. That was one of his many names, Seana knew without knowing.  
  
"Hello," she replied as he stopped about six meters away. His face hidden in darkness, a darkness that was a God sent. Seana knew again without knowing, if she were to see through that darkness, her mind and soul would be thrown into the pits of Hell.  
  
"What a mess? Almost beautiful," he said as he looked around. Seana's hand moved to her cross and she shook her head.  
  
"No, Randall Flagg, it's not," Seana said as she looked at the creature before her, knowing its name without knowing again.  
  
"Oh but it is, and soon the whole world will look like this," he said the clouds suddenly working up behind him. Seana shook with fear but didn't move, she wouldn't let this devil scare her. God would protect her, whenever she had a nightmare all she had to do was imagine God and his angels protecting her. "Just wait and see, kid."  
  
"NO! It's not possible!" she cried, even though she could feel the truth in the Walking Man's words. The storm began and the warm rain hit her skin as she glared at the Walking Man, she was so afraid. Then the warmth vanished behind her. The Walking Man made a noise and Seana turned to look behind her. The light was bright and cool, it felt so good in this hot and humid storm. She could barely make out the shape of people walking towards her from the top of the hill.  
  
"Child, all things come for a reason," the voice called, the voice of an older woman, and Seana squinted as she looked at the light. "Do not fear the darkness forever, Child, there will be heroes to save us. You will know them and you will not need fear the dark for a long time." Seana nodded.  
  
"I will trust you," Seana said and the scream of rage from the Walking Man caused her to jerk up and scream herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Seana, wake up!" her mother said as she shook her daughter's arm. Seana sat up, her eyes full of tears and her heart full of worry.  
  
"M-mom?" the young woman asked as she looked at her mother. "I.I had a nightmare. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"Yes and no, I was on my way to work, I was going to drop your sister off at school so you could sleep in today," her mother smiled and got up off the bed, patting her eldest daughter's head. "You don't have to work today, but Devon called and said you might want to get your stuff ready for when the pool opens next month."  
  
"Damn him.I mean..damn him. Yea, I'll get to it, Mom, I'll see you tonight," Seana said as she watched her mother go. That dream had been so real, the feeling of burning concrete beneath her feet, the smell, the rain, everything. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. "It had to have been a vision..that lady did tell me I was a dream psychic at that fortune telling booth. What am I saying?" She sat up and hugged her legs. "I can't be psychic.but..that dream was so real." She fell back against her pillows. "The Walking Man..maybe I should look that one up." She sighed and went back to sleep. It was the first day off since she came home from college and started working at the pharmacy.  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay people, if you couldn't guess this is a Stephen King The Stand fanfiction. However, it is a self insertion and it is also an interactive fanfic. I am Mabelle, you call all call me Belle, I'm the authoress/hostess/whatever. I would like to have other people going in on this fanfic. If you notice May 1990 is a month before the actual story takes place in and I'd like to say I plan on the next chapter being at the beginning of the book. I would like to have a small group of authors to work on this, however, if I get too many I may not be able to handle the work.  
  
A little background on me is I'm a freshmen in a specialized medical college, in other words, I'm very busy and have very little free time. That mean I need strong writers and because The Stand has people getting together in groups I'd like to see groups of authors getting together and working in groups. I also want to go by the book so I have some rules. NO DON'T RUN OFF!!!! These are not limiting in most ways. Actually most just refer to set up and relating with me and other authors. So sit down relax, and read on if you'd like to join me. I already have two people interested, so if they can take it then I know you can too!  
  
Okay here we go.  
  
The Rules:  
  
You must have read The Stand or at least (I mean VERY least) have seen the mini series. You must fit into the timeline. This is story was set in 1990, thirteen years ago people. There are some technological advances we have now that we didn't have then. i.e. i. No small cell phones, only those big walkie talkie like cells. ii. No (decent home) computers. iii. No Playstations..but there are Nintendos and Segas. iv. WATCH THE MUSIC. If you use music in a bit, then check the date on that copyright. If at all possible use 'Baby, Can You Dig Your Man" as a song. Your character must be located on the East coast, you don't have to be right on the ocean but you need to be in an East coast state. This is so when we all head for Mother Abigal's we all leave around the same time. You must use spell-check and grammar-check. You also must find someone (or you can do it yourself) to beta your work. As I mentioned before I am a college student, I have a lot of work to do and beta-ing this fic for others is not a high priority for me. I'm sorry but I won't have that kind of time. If you have problems with another author, contact ME. I don't want conflicts and if I have to I will remove people from the fan fiction. If you want to join up with the Walking Man let me know in advance, as in when you send me your first bit. We'll talk more one on one in that situation. This is NOT a fanfic where the authors become the main characters that weren't mentioned in the book. This is a fanfiction about the reaction of the people in the background. The authors are going to tell the story of other survivors who just DEAL, this is an angst, hopefully we'll have some comedy, maybe love, but it is a story of survival. We can interact with one another and we can interact with the main characters. We can talk to them on a regular basis and they can even know our names. However, no author will be going to Vegas unless they are a follower of the Walking Man. When I get a bit, I will put it into order with other bits. I will decide when to post. I will put a three-bit minimum per post. I don't have a set number of authors yet, and I say this one more time, I need strong writers, if you think you're up to it come on I need people to make this fanfic possible.  
  
I hope to have everyone who will be in this fanfic by May 2, 2003, please send me and email at Mabelle7983@yahoo.com and tell me you're interested as well as sending me a bit.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Belle 


End file.
